Episode 183: C-3P-Oh Yeaaahhhhh
"C-3P-Oh Yeaaahhhhh" was originally released on January 13, 2014. Description Heartfelt apologies about the audio quality on this week's episode; Griffin's mic was obviously hacked by some sort of anti-advice internet forum. Next week, he'll make sure to 'cast straight from the throatputer, which should prevent these kinds of issues. Suggested Talking Points Wearable Tech, Party Planning, Steve Harvey the Ripper, Travel Tips, Belayment Payment, Scoping Kevin, 'Bating to that Plating, Premium Rush 2: No Bikes Outline 07:58 - My wonderful girlfriend of four years is turning twenty one in a couple weeks, and I'm throwing her a surprise birthday party, inviting all our friends and even some friends from other colleges. I was worried about people mingling and getting along though, seeing as many of those people have never met. Are there any activities, other than drinking legally, that I can put on, make sure everyone has a great time? -- Perplexed Partier In Pittsburg 12:46 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Books Where The Magic Happens, who asks: How often should catch phrases be used? Just like people in real life, characters often have catch phrases or things uttered often. So the question is, how much is too much? How many times do you think is just the right amount? 19:04 - My girlfriend and I are visiting a city neither of us have ever seen before, and our question is this: should we plan out a long list of things to do and see beforehand, or is it more fun to just wing it? We don't have a ton of travel experience, we already have a place to stay and just about nothing else. We're going to be there for six days, and the city is Austin, if that helps. Thanks! -- Scouting In San Francisco 26:40 - I work in a type of service industry that not many people know about, but it is growing in popularity. I work in a rock climbing gym, hosting birthdays and private lessons. The problem is: I don't think people know it's customary to tip their belayer (the one that pulls in the slack of the rope while the climber climbs) after pulling the kids up a wall for about an hour. My question is: how do you ask for tips without asking for tips? -- Tipless Trainer 34:09 - MZ - Sponsored by SquareSpace. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Sky. Personal message from Eric LindFollowed up upon in Episode 200: The Two-Hundredth One. Advertisement for new Maximum Fun Network podcasts. 42:18 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: You have got to have sex with either R2D2 or C3P0. What's it gonna be? Things to consider: C3P0 has a very poofy voice R2D2 has many apendages, including a periscope 49:29 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Bill V, who asks: - Is parkour wierd or sad? im 15 and in englnd and want to start parkour but since it snot the most popular thing around wher ei live, will people think im wierd or sad climnbing roofs all time etc? theres only a few people who do it around where i live and there really good with all there flips and stuff and i can only do a front flip so far so will i look stupid? 55:39 - Housekeeping 58:05 - FY - Sent in by Alec Jackaway, from Yahoo Answers user Scampy, who asks: What if we are the ghosts? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Tim Curry Category:Malcolm Gladwell Category:Ira Wray